Graduation
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: "He saw them everyday almost the whole year, they had gone through the same hell and these important people had each a special place in his heart." Today it was time to say good bye. ONESHOT, Zero.


**Graduation**

Three painful years was finally coming to an end. He had waited for this day the whole year. He had worked his ass off and had got better grades than all the other years together.

It was finally over.

He had celebrated his graduation with his whole class. Champagne breakfast, the graduation lunch, the prom and the 30 seconds it took to run out from the school's doors out to the freedom, everything had he done with his class. They even had gone to trips to Berlin and the beautiful antic Rome. Everything was memories that he would never forget. All the thirty individuals in his class had become an important thing in his daily life. He saw them everyday almost the whole year, they had gone through the same hell and these important people had each a special place in his heart. Some of them he didn't really had a strong connection to but others he had valuable memories of. When you go three years like this you never appreciate what you have. You can only see it when it's about to disappear from your bubble for good. Zero thought about his three wonderful years. He couldn't in the world imagine that he was going to feel like this when he finished school. Zero had just like his other class mates been very shy and careful when they began their first year. Maybe he should have been nicer the other two years? Even though his hard and uncaring outside, he cared. He just never showed his real emotions because since birth, he had been told that weak people don't have a chance. If someone se that you care for others, that you have personal feelings, they might come at you. He was human, just like everyone else, it hurt and his heart ached if someone was mean to him. But he never showed his _true_ feelings for anyone. Words hurt and just because of his cruel destiny people didn't expect him to have emotions towards other people but he _had._

This was the last day.

The school had their speech day together in the assembly room some of the graduation students had played and sung beautifully. It was when a girl from one of the other graduation classes started to speak about friendship and how much she had appreciated these three years together. It was when she started to cry as Zero suddenly realised. He was never going to see these people again. These thirty individuals, that he had passed in the corridor, gone to classes with and lived his life with was going to disappear in less than two hours. Believe it or not but the "evil, cold and mean" Zero was fighting back his tears. He had never believed that something simple like this was going to be so hard.

When they returned to their old classroom, he took his ordinary seat. His teacher that had been with them from the start, had shiny eyes. One by one his class mates went up to the teacher and received their grades. When it was Zero's turn, he rose elegantly from his seat with his usual cold and cool mask glued on his face. He took the teacher in his hand and received his grades. Then he went back but with every step he took, his sadness went bigger and his tears threatened to fall. When he sat down again he somehow managed to keep them in control.

Ten minutes later it was time to say goodbye. He rose from his seat and walked slowly towards the others, feeling that this really _is_ the end. It was a little awkward when the whole class gathered in the middle of the class room. He saw everyone's cheerful expressions and felt once again that this was the _last_ time. Not knowing what to do and unable to stop what already had begun in the assembly room, Zero took two big steps and hugged Yuuki as his tears fell. He tried to stop so that he could keep his glued mask but he just _couldn't_. When he let go of her, some of his classmates stared at him. Zero Kiryuu, The coldest person in the class, _cried_? Then the placebo effect spread like the plague and a couple of minutes later, everyone cried. They went around and hugged each other while whishing that all of them should get a good, new beginning. Zero's eyes took a red colour as he was unable to stop. After that he had said his good buys he went out from the school to pack his last things in his dorm.

Kaname Kuran stood outside, casually, probably waiting for Yuuki, when Zero got out. It was the red that was around Zero's eyes that got his attention. Had that hunter really cried in front of others? _It couldn't be._ Zero walked toward Kaname and stopped when he stood in front of him. He reached out his hand expecting Kaname to shake it. Said vampire did so and Zero tried to look away to hid he tears. Crying for that bastard would be pathetic but still he did. He let go of Kaname's hand and said nothing. He headed to his dorm to pack the last of his belongings and to begin what was going to be his new life. He would never set a foot on those school grounds again. He tried to keep thinking of what his mentor had told him;

"Forget about all the hardships that you have encountered on your three year long journey and remember all the good and joyful times instead. It's those moments that really matter."

And he would.

**AN:**

This fic is kind of based of how we graduate in Sweden so for some it could be strange to read this. I tried to display my feelings as I graduated and who knows maybe Zero is me? I don't really know but I wrote this the same day and I actually was the one to first cry and then made the whole class follow. Graduation is a sad thing but yet so beautiful.

Then some readers may know why Kuran Kaname didn't graduate? That is because I thought that the night class always stays on the school and never graduates. The only thing that change is the day class students.

Great,. I should never have started with this AN thing cause I only ramble ^^.


End file.
